Gali
|-|Mata= |-|Nuva= |-|Adaptive Armor (Mistika)= Summary Toa Gali is one of the Toa Mata, the first Toa team, and the team destined to awaken Mata Nui from his great slumber. She later transformed alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, into the Toa Nuva. Gali is gentle, wise, and kind, and is often the one to attempt to quell her teammates' fights. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast | 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Gali Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Female Classification: Toa Mata / Nuva of Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation and Absorption, Healing, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining her element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Gali can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Water Breathing with Kaukau, Forcefield Creation with Hau, Flight with Miru, Intangibility with Kakama Nuva, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her speed with Kakama and her strength with Pakari), X-Ray Vision with Akaku, Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Reactive Evolution with Adaptive Armor (It can adapt to give Gali the ability to fly or survive in space, and can change her weapons to better exploit an opponent's weaknesses), Energy Manipulation with Nynrah Ghost Blaster, Resistance to Illusions with Akaku Nuva, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than she is as a Toa Nuva, as other Toa aren't that much weaker than them), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to her normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui) | City level+ (Comparable to Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust), Island level with Nova Blast Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Alongside the rest of the Toa Mata, fought the Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to her previous form, and can fight Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity and electrical fields), possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ | City Class+ Durability: City level+ | City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (Her range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast (Destroyed the island of Karzahni) Standard Equipment: As a Toa Mata, she wielded a pair of Hooks, and as a Toa Nuva, she wielded dual Aqua Axes, which double as swimming fins. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Gali possesses a Kanohi. While she has a primary one, Kaukau, she possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Mata / Nuva, in addition to the Kanohi of the Toa Metru (though she lost these after she became a Toa Nuva), and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. She eventually acquired the Golden Kanohi, which gave her all the powers of the Toa Mata’s Kanohi, but she lost it when she became a Toa Nuva. **'Kaukau:' The Great Mask of Waterbreathing, and Gali's primary Kanohi. It allows Gali to breathe underwater for a limited period of time. Its Nuva version gives the power to only breathe water, as well as being able to survive intense water pressures indefinitely, an ability that can be shared with others. **'Hau:' The Great Mask of Shielding. It allows Gali to form a forcefield that protects herself from physical attack. Its Nuva version allows her to shield not only herself, but others as well. **'Miru:' The Great Mask of Levitation. It allows Gali to float and glide on air, though flight relies on wind currents. Its Nuva version allows her to share this ability with her allies. **'Kakama:' The Great Mask of Speed. It allows Gali to move at high speeds, faster than the eye can see. Its Nuva version allows her to share this ability with her allies, on top of allowing her to phase through matter by vibrating her molecules at high speed. **'Pakari:' The Great Mask of Strength. When used, it simply raises Gali's physical strength past her regular limits. Its Nuva version simply enhances its effects and allows her to share them with her allies. **'Akaku:' The Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. It allows Gali to see through solid objects and is outfitted with telescopic lenses that enhance her vision further. Its Nuva version strengthens the effect to the point where Tahu can see through illusions, and can share it with her allies. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Gali to become invisible, though she still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Gali to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Gali can create a variety of illusions. She can shapeshift to change her appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Gali can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Gali's surroundings and grants her limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Gali to manipulate other objects within her field of vision through her psychic powers. *'Adaptive Armor:' A special armor given to Gali by Artakha prior to the final battle with the Makuta on Karda Nui. The Adaptive Armor’s onboard artificial intelligence analyzes whatever situation and environment Gali finds herself in, and adapts its construction to best suit the conditions. It can grant Gali the ability to fly in aerial combat, and can even adapt to the vacuum of space. **'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon granted to Gali by the Adaptive Armor. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster fires energy, the nature of which can be altered by Gali through her thoughts. When she fought the Makuta, it adapted to fire Light energy, and it can also be used to channel her elemental powers. Intelligence: Gali is a wise, experienced warrior. Weaknesses: Gali is weakened without her Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains her powers and leaves her incapable of using her elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Water: Gali is a Toa of Water, giving her the ability to control water. She can draw water from the moisture in her surroundings, even the air, and can absorb it as well. She can cause whirlpools and tidal waves. This power can also be used to heal. While in the Matoran Universe, "water" is actually Liquid Protodermis, Gali can also manipulate actual water with concentration. As a Toa Nuva, she could even create timed blasts of water. Key: Mata | Nuva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Axe Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6